


Schematy

by Nukaone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nukaone/pseuds/Nukaone





	Schematy

_Życie zwykle przebiega według określonego schematu, a nasze powodzenie w nim zazwyczaj zależy od tego, jak szybko dostrzeżemy zasady jego działania._  
  
Kocha  
  
Przez długie lata Harry kocha jedynie chwile, w których Dursleyowie są nieobecni, dzięki czemu może poruszać się po innych pokojach nieco swobodniej niż zwykle. Nie lubi tego domu (nigdy nie myśli o nim jako o _domu_ czy tym bardziej _swoim domu_. To po prostu dom, niczym niewyróżniający się z szeregu budynków na Privet Drive, w którym po prostu śpi, myśli, czuje się samotny i je, gdy akurat ma okazję. To po prostu dom, w którym żyje, oddycha i każdego dnia traci nadzieję na zaczerpnięcie powietrza nieprzepełnionego kurzem ze schowka, gdy budzi się z kolejnego z koszmarów. To po prostu dom, w którym czasem, gdy kolejne drobinki brudu osiadają w jego płucach, zastanawia się, czy wyrwanie się z koszmaru faktycznie jest w jego przypadku adekwatnym wyrażeniem i czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie wyrwać się z domu tych ludzi, których naskórek przygniata jego drogi oddechowe) i chodzenie po nim zdecydowanie nie sprawia mu przyjemności. Jednak możliwość pójścia do wszystkich pomieszczeń bez ryzyka zwyzywania czy doświadczania jakiejkolwiek niechęci jest odprężająca i choć rzadko kiedy traci czujność, zawsze gotowy do zerwania się z kanapy i przełączenia telewizora na kanał, który był ostatnio oglądany przez Dursley’ów, by zatrzeć jakiekolwiek ślady swojej obecności w ich domu (a może i życiu), Harry kocha spokój, jaki wtedy odczuwa i samotność, która w tym jednym jedynym momencie zamiast go przytłaczać, pozwala mu na całkowite wyciszenie się.  
  
Gdy poznaje Rona i Hermionę, początkowo nie liczy na wiele. Nie zastanawia się, czy będzie umiał się do nich zbliżyć, bo nie zakłada, że w ogóle będzie miał taką możliwość. Dopiero gdy orientuje się, że spędzają razem większość wolnego czasu i że naprawdę się zaprzyjaźniają, zaczyna się martwić, że może nie być w stanie ich pokochać i jego uczucia nigdy nie będą tym, czym powinny. I choć nie wierzy w to, co mówili Dursleyowie i w głębi siebie wie, że nie mieli racji, boi się, że jednak ją mieli i wierzy, że to może być możliwe. Moment, w którym jego przyjaciele po raz pierwszy stają w obliczu zagrożenia pozbawia go wątpliwości i odtąd boi się o wiele rzeczy i w wiele rzeczy wierzy, ale nigdy nie wątpi w umiejętność kochania, która okazuje się być dla niego jedną z najbardziej naturalnych rzeczy, o wiele przyjemniejszą od spania (nareszcie z wyprostowanymi nogami), jedzenia (którego w końcu nie brakuje) czy oddychania (którego ciężar wciąż czuje każdej nocy i przy każdym kęsie).  
  
Lubi  
  
Gdy pierwszy raz siada na miotle, sprowokowany przez Malfoya, nie skupia się na samym wrażeniu latania, a wyłącznie na odzyskaniu przypominajki Neville’a. Cieszy się z sukcesu i przyjęcia do drużyny, jednak prawdziwą radość odczuwa, gdy późnym wieczorem wymyka się na błonia i po raz pierwszy naprawdę lata. Drobne pęcherzyki szczęścia wypełniają go całego i unoszą w górę zarówno jego samego, jak i jego dumę, poczucie własnej wartości i bezpieczeństwa, choć przecież ziemia jest tak daleko, a on wznosi się na ciemnym niebie, wybierając je jako swój nowy punkt oparcia. Czuje powietrze całym sobą i, wypełniony nim i buzującymi endorfinami, robi wszystko, na co tylko pozwala mu jego wyobraźnia, wszystko, na co ma ochotę i nareszcie czuje się naprawdę wolny. Tym razem nie ciąży na nim widmo powrotu Dursleyów, nie jest też ograniczany przez zimne ściany zimnego domu tych zimnych ludzi. Nie musi udawać nikogo innego ani przepraszać wzrokiem tylko za to, że istnieje, że nie jest taki, jaki być powinien i najlepiej byłoby, gdyby przestał żyć. Tego wieczoru, przepełnionego świstem wiatru, chłodnym powietrzem i zapadającym zmrokiem Harry po raz pierwszy mógłby poważnie rozważyć ich żądania, bo po raz pierwszy czuje, że naprawdę żyje. Nie oddycha pyłem przepełnionym niechęcią, nie istnieje na ich marginesie i ku nieskrywanej niechęci, nawet nie egzystuje, byle tylko jeszcze kawałek, coś, jakoś, bo potem na pewno będzie lepiej; Harry po raz pierwszy _żyje_ i _oddycha_ , _istnieje_ i _egzystuje_ , całym sobą połykając haustami świeże powietrze.  
Gdy zmęczony i spełniony zwalnia tempo, balansując pomiędzy ruchem a zatrzymaniem się w miejscu, aż osiąga stan porównywalny do dryfowania na wodzie nieskażonej najmniejszą falą ani najlżejszym zmarszczeniem się tafli, skupia swój wzrok na tonących w mroku drzewach. Zawsze, gdy potrzebował osiągnąć spokój, znajdował go w ich wieczornym widoku; ciemna zieleń statecznych drzew wybija się wysoko do granatu nieba, który osiada na niej swą ciężką lekkością i przygniata delikatne liście, nie zniekształcając ich ani odrobinę. Ciężkość ziemi mija, pozostawiając jedynie swoje bezpieczeństwo i oparcie, jakie stanowi dla pozbawionego owej ulotności nieba, które w tym momencie reprezentuje jedynie wciągającą, niezbadaną głębię. Dwie jasności, reprezentujące całkowicie odmienne żywioły łączą się, przeplatając i wymieniając funkcjami, tworząc największy gwarant spokoju, jakiego Harry doświadczył kiedykolwiek w życiu. Połączenie tej niezwykłej harmonii z żywiołowością i radością latania napełnia go przekonaniem, że pomimo wszystkiego będzie dobrze, a nie po prostu jakoś. Lądując, boi się, że nie będzie mógł wrócić do tego miejsca albo że nie poczuje ponownie tego samego, jednak od tego momentu bez względu na to, w jakich okolicznościach dosiada miotły, intensywność tego uczucia za każdym razem lekko go przytłacza w ten jedyny przyjemny sposób i ożywia zupełnie na nowo.  
  
Szanuje  
  
Bez względu na komentarze, docinki i jęki, jakimi obdarzają z Ronem Hermionę, gdy tylko wspomina o _Historii Hogwartu_ , Harry nie może zaprzeczyć, że zrozumienie wszystkich mechanizmów działania magii, które nie mają praktycznie nic wspólnego z mugolskim pojęciem mechanizmu, wydaje mu się niezwykłe. Jego niemy zachwyt z pierwszego roku dojrzewa wraz z nim i przeradza się w głęboki szacunek połączony z zaciekawieniem. Jednak, w przeciwieństwie do przyjaciółki, nigdy nie sięga po książkę w obawie, że jego kruche przymierze z magią zostanie nieodwracalnie zniszczone. Nie boi się już oczywiście, jak na pierwszym roku, że jego magia zniknie czy że przestanie nad nią panować albo że zamek, obrażony jego poczynaniami, zacznie zmieniać położenie schodów jeszcze częściej niż miał w zwyczaju. Nie przepełnia go jednak nieodstępująca Hermiony chęć zrozumienia wszystkiego, wobec czego Harry nigdy nie otwiera okien swojego umysłu na szczegóły i ciekawostki i nie rozwiewa delikatnej mgiełki tajemniczości, która okala jego świat, idealnie wpasowując się w londyński klimat. Rzecz jasna rozszerza swoją wiedzę, poznając wciąż nowe zaklęcia, eliksiry i magiczne stworzenia i z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej wchodzi w świat, który byłby _jego światem_ , gdyby nie inna chwila, której Harry nigdy nie może sobie przypomnieć i o której nigdy nie będzie mógł zapomnieć. Nigdy nie robi tego jednak do końca, dosadnie, do ostatniej kropli, tłumacząc swój podziw przemieszany z lekką domieszką niepokoju brakiem czasu czy kolejnym treningiem quidditcha. Egzystują z magią koło siebie, w niewytłumaczalny sposób będąc w sobie nawzajem, jednak nigdy nie przenikając się do końca ( _do końca_ nie byłoby do końca dobrze; _do końca_ oznacza ostatecznie, na zawsze i głęboko, a Harry nie chce żadnych więcej ostateczności, nieodparcie kojarzących się z pożegnaniem, choćby ze swoją wolnością i dopiero co nabytą umiejętnością zaczerpnięcia oddechu niewywołującego wewnętrznych mdłości) i choć Hermiona irytuje się na niego przez kolejne drobne zaległości, Harry wie, że właśnie tak jest dobrze i właściwie. Im więcej swobody daje swojej mocy, tym bardziej czuje współgrającą z nim magię; uczy się głównie po to, by nigdy nie stać się niewystarczającym partnerem i nie pozwolić przejąć nad sobą kontroli. Uczy się też, by pokonać Voldemorta, chociaż  
  
Nie chce  
  
tego robić i na samą myśl czuje się znowu zamknięty w komórce pod schodami, na których słyszy powolne kroki przeznaczenia. Przejście z dotychczasowego życia do magicznego świata dało mu tak wiele możliwości i uratowało go na tak wiele sposobów, na ile przygniotło go oczekiwaniami, wymaganiami i nieuchronną wizją starcia, które po prostu nie mogło zakończyć się dobrze i które miało oznaczać wielkie zwycięstwo lub stanowić klamrę jego życia, której wystąpienie mogłoby dołować go tylko moment przed wygaśnięciem zimnej zieleni zaklęcia. Nie chce być Harrym Potterem, Wybrańcem, którego wyboru nikt nie respektuje, jeśli nie wpisuje się w plan, za którym musi bezwzględnie podążać, jeśli chce uratować świat będący najlepszym i najcięższym urodzinowym prezentem, jaki kiedykolwiek dostał. Cały opakowany w poczucie winy, z błyszczącą kokardą niepotrzebnie przyciągającą uwagę i wielkim napisem _Złoty Chłopiec_ (zawsze złoto, zawsze na pierwszym miejscu, w centrum uwagi wszechświata, który miał zwyczaj go ignorować, by w odpowiednim według niego momencie postawić przed nim wielkiego drewnianego konia o polakierowanej powierzchni, mówiąc: „Nie wolno zaglądać w zęby, pamiętaj, nie wolno”; może gdyby zajrzał, zastanowiłby się dwa razy. Zawsze złoto, zawsze na pierwszym miejscu, na najbardziej świecącym i wypolerowanym świeczniku, na którym Złoty Chłopiec powoli spala się płomieniem wydzierającym z jego gardła głośny i ochrypły krzyk bólu i niezgody, płomieniem, który oświetla stoły na bankietach i stwarza doskonałe do zabawy tło, pełne przygód, tajemniczości i problemów, które nigdy nie będą dotyczyć gości bankietów i na którym mogą błyszczeć, bezpiecznie, zimnymi ogniami, nigdy w pełni ognia ani w samym środku płomienia liżącego łydki Harry'ego, w czułym geście zdejmując z nich skórę, zupełnie jakby to jeszcze miało jakieś znaczenie, chociaż przecież nikt o to  
  
Nie dba  
  
Harry cieszy się z rodziny, którą sam stworzył. Z przyjaciół, którzy staną za nim murem w każdej sytuacji. Nie chodzi tylko o Rona _(oprócz momentu, w którym jest zbyt zazdrosny, by trzeźwo myśleć, a może zwyczajnie nie chce, bo go to przerasta, co złości Harry’ego jeszcze bardziej, bo Ron i bez tego ma wszystko, czego Harry nigdy nie doświadczył, a możliwość ucieczki z przeklętego schematu sprawia, że zaczyna mu zazdrościć jeszcze bardziej. Jednak, co denerwuje go jeszcze bardziej, rozumie go i wybacza mu, zarówno wtedy, jak i w momencie, w którym, zostawieni sami, tańczą z Hermioną pośrodku namiotu, a Harry zastanawia się, co by się stało, gdyby namiot nagle runął i zgniótł ich oboje i przeklina się za krótką myśl, że to mogłoby przynieść ulgę)_ i Hermionę _(która nigdy go nie zawiodła, ale Harry widzi jej wzrok, gdy kieruje go na Rona i to, jak pozwala mu przesłonić się mgłą, gdy chłopak ich zawodzi. I choć cieszy się, że ich przyjaźń jest tak silna, boi się, że słowo to jest bardziej nieadekwatne niż myśli i któregoś dnia poczuje tego efekty, nie mając już nawet jej)_ , ale o nich wszystkich: Lunę (której oderwanie od rzeczywistości z każdym rokiem zaczyna postrzegać jako mądrzejsze posunięcie), Neville’a _(wiecznie schowanego w cieniu straconych rodziców, ciekawe kogo ci to przypomina i czemu nie umiesz się do niego zbliżyć)_ , Seamusa i Deana _(którzy rzecz jasna staną za nim, no chyba że)_ i, rzecz jasna, Ginny _(Ginny jest naprawdę dobra i dobrze mu się z nią przebywa, dobrze też, gdy jej nie ma; bez względu na to, co Harry powie czy zrobi, wie, że Ginny będzie po jego stronie, chyba że zrobi coś niedopuszczalnego, o czym poinformuje go, osłaniając jego plecy i kryjąc przed atakami, nie przesuwając się ani odrobinę. Ginny rozluźnia kokardę jego opakowania, wpuszczając do zamkniętego pudełka nieco świeżego powietrza; niewystarczająco dużo, by był wolny lub szczęśliwy, ale wystarczająco, by przeżył a czasem nawet by było dobrze)_. Przyjaźń stanowi przecież największy gwarant bezpieczeństwa, więc Harry powinien się tak czuć; czasem czuje, a gdy nie może, po prostu  
  
Żartuje  
  
z Ronem, przekomarza się z Hermioną i wszystko wydaje się być w porządku, choć bezchmurne niebo, które obserwował w trakcie latania na pierwszym roku ściemnia się i tym razem powodem nie jest bynajmniej powoli zapadający zmierzch, lecz ciemne i gęste chmury, niosące w sobie katastrofę, coraz szybciej zmierzające ku sobie, aż ich zderzenie wydaje się nieuchronne. Harry nie może zniżyć lotu, obserwuje więc powoli utwardzające się miękkie kształty i próbuje nie drgnąć, gdy powietrze staje się zbyt gęste. Zamiast tego śmieje się, głośno i oczyszczająco, z każdą szczęśliwą chwilą tworząc nowe przejaśnienie na niebie. Jednak choć próbuje, a przyjaciele nie pozostają mu dłużni i razem próbują złapać jak najwięcej promieni, już wkrótce nie mogą wskazać nawet najmniejszego kawałka nieprzesłoniętego ciemną zasłoną niegdyś jasnych obłoków, które również zdają się być dziećmi urodzonymi w niewłaściwych czasach i, zmuszone do przedwczesnego dorośnięcia, tłoczą się i kotłują, nabierając coraz mroczniejszych barw, jakby w przygotowaniu na nieuchronnie nadchodzącą przyszłość.  
  
Wojna, która w końcu przychodzi, powstaje ze zderzenia skupisk tych drobniutkich, gniewnych kropelek, które urosły na niemożliwe do ogarnięcia ciemne kłęby, przypominające dym armatni. Choć jest spodziewana, przychodzi gwałtownie i przywodzi na myśl deszcz przesiąkający wszystko, co napotka na swojej drodze i sięgający głębiej niż tylko do warstwy ubrań, które, poszarpane, opadają na ziemię, stale zmniejszając swoją liczbę i ostatnie pozory bezpieczeństwa, jakie dawały swoim właścicielom.  
  
W myśli  
  
Harry nienawidzi walki, ale jeszcze bardziej nienawidzi momentów, w których stłoczeni w kuchni na Grimmauld Place układają strategię na kolejne bitwy, przeliczają zapasy i liczą straty w ludziach. Nie chce myśleć o tym, jak wiele już stracili i ile jeszcze stracą, zanim to wszystko się kończy; gdyby wczytał się w liczby i schematy naprawdę mocno, mógłby zacząć się zastanawiać, czy czas i liczba ludzi nie stanowią liczb zbyt odwrotnie proporcjonalnych i czy to ma w ogóle jakiś sens. Ostatnim, czego im potrzeba, jest wątpiący bohater, który okazuje się tombakiem, więc Harry krzyczy, milcząc i cicho dodaje swoje uwagi i sugestie dotyczące kolejnego planu. Każde spotkanie w kuchni przynosi ulgę, bo przynajmniej wciąż ma się z kim spotykać (nie licząc tych, w których jedno siedzenie nagle okazuje się puste i zapada niezręczna cisza, przerywana zgrzytnięciem, gdy Harry wstaje i kolejnym, gdy bez słowa wynosi krzesło, w niemal magiczny sposób przywracając zebranym zdolność mówienia), jednak nie cierpi ich z całego serca, gdyż każdy nowy plan oznacza, że będzie kolejna bitwa, następna walka, jeszcze więcej trupów i przynajmniej jedno spotkanie, które generuje kolejne1 i kolejne2, i kolejne3, i kolejne4 (akolejnych=kolejne+1), tworząc nieskończone algorytmy agonii i ciągi cierpienia i Harry boi się, że któregoś dnia liczby wymkną się spod kontroli i wszystko stanie się nieobliczalne, bezlitośnie pochłaniając ich wszystkich. W Hogwarcie nie uczyli ich niczego o liczbach urojonych i dzieleniu przez zero, Harry więc stara się nie myśleć, co zrobi, gdy stanie przed równaniem bez rozwiązania (i boi się, każdego dnia boi się tak bardzo, że stanął przed nim już dawno, tylko jeszcze o tym nie wie, a gdy w końcu się zorientuje będzie już na to o wiele za późno i wszyscy, których kocha i zna zostaną zmazani z tablicy jednym pociągnięciem ręki).  
  
W mowie  
  
Choć większość akcji planują wspólnie, a on czasem nawet nie bierze udziału w przedłużających się zebraniach i spotkaniach, na których, pomimo podjętej decyzji, jeszcze raz rozważa się, czy aby na pewno i na sto procent (zupełnie jakby jeszcze kiedykolwiek mogło istnieć jakieś sto procent), Harry jest wizerunkiem walki i przywódcą, choćby na pozór. Zimne, jesienne dni spędza więc na zmianę na zabijaniu i motywowaniu; krzyczy i krzyczy, zachęcając do walki i dodając sił, by za chwilę z równym zapałem eliminować kolejnych wrogów. Krzyczy _Avada Kedavra_ i _Zwyciężymy_ , i _Sectumpsempra_ , i _Pamiętajcie, dlaczego to robimy_ , i _Petrificus Totalus_ , i _Dacie radę_ , i krzyczy, i krzyczy, i krzyczy bez końca, prowadząc bitwy bez końca i patrząc bez końca na trupy, jedyny koniec widząc w śmierci, której za wszelką cenę próbuje wydzierać jak najwięcej ludzi i z powodu której krzyczy tak długo i głośno, że następnego dnia nie jest w stanie nawet mówić. Nie wypowiada więc ani słowa, zamiast tego krzycząc z każdym dniem coraz głośniej i głośniej.  
  
Po wielu miesiącach intensywnych walk, głodu, potu, krzyków i cierpienia (i śmierci, która zebrała tak gęste żniwo, że każda jej kolejna wizyta coraz bardziej zmieniała emocje w plewy, oddzielane z każdym dniem mocniej i mocniej, by można dalej żyć, oddychać i walczyć, walczyć na życie i śmierć, która zebrała tak gęsto żniwo, że) Harry wypełnia swoje przeznaczenie i wygrywają. Gdy mówi: „Skończyło się”, czuje ulgę i tylko gdzieś w głębi siebie, tam, gdzie zamiast spodziewanych oparów wysychającego deszczu znajduje się tylko dusząca wilgoć, ma wrażenie, że mówi nie tylko o wojnie.  
  
W sercu  
  
Gdy wojenny pył opada, odsłaniając zniszczenia o nieprawdopodobnej skali, Harry zaczyna utwierdzać się w przekonaniu, że tak naprawdę nic się jeszcze nie skończyło, a w zasadzie to dopiero teraz się zacznie. Emocje, które należało schować w ferworze walki, w końcu się uwolnią, jednak wszelkie próby uzewnętrznienia ich spełzną na niczym; to, co jest na zewnątrz ludzi, jest równie zniszczone jak to, co znajduje się w ich środku. Dni zmieniają się więc w nieustanną walkę z samym sobą i światem, próbą posklejania wszystkiego, czego się nie da naprawić nawet najlepiej rzuconym _Reparo_ i przeproszenia za wszystko, czego nie da się zapomnieć nawet po perfekcyjnie wykonanym _Obliviate_.  
Po wielu dniach (tygodniach, miesiącach, latach, życiach) zaczynają żyć na nowo, a raczej rozkwita w nich nadzieja, że to jeszcze będzie możliwe. Wracają stare problemy, pomimo zmodyfikowanej przez wojnę formy pozwalające z powrotem odnaleźć samego siebie i sens, który zdawał się już dawno zostać utracony. Harry zaczyna na nowo myśleć o miłości, wolności i świecie pozbawionym stałego poczucia lęku, choć jeszcze nie jest pewien, czy umiałby się w takim świecie odnaleźć. Nie zastanawia się nad dopasowaniem recepty na szczęście pod swoim kątem, zamiast tego realizując ją tak, jak wszyscy inni, bo to wydaje się _właściwe_ (i z całą pewnością dużo prostsze i wymagające mniej wysiłku, a ty, Harry Potterze, jesteś naprawdę zmęczony i nie potrzebujesz tego jeszcze pogłębiać). Otwiera się więc na nowo, pozwalając uczuciom jeszcze raz zaistnieć w jego życiu i, ku swojej ogromnej uldze, odkrywa, że nie stracił zdolności do kochania i odczuwania całej palety emocji, którą wykorzystuje, na nowo kolorując swój świat. Spędza czas z przyjaciółmi, odsłaniając kolejne kawałki nieba i zbliża się do Ginny, która nie wzbudza w nim takich emocji, jakie powinna, jednak raz za razem przecina jego kokardę, nie pozwalając jej się zrosnąć na nowo i Harry jest jej za to wdzięczny tak bardzo, że przestaje analizować, czy jest tak, jak być powinno i po prostu pozwala sobie na wychodzenie z klaustrofobicznie małego pudełka.  
  
(I tylko czasami, gdzieś w głębi siebie, tam, gdzie choć deszcz częściowo wyparował, to jednak nie stał się nawozem dla czegoś nowego i wciąż znajduje się tam pustka, której końca dawno przestał szukać; tam, patrząc na Hermionę i Rona, a później na Lunę i Neville’a i wszystkie inne szczęśliwe pary, właśnie tam czuje, że coś jest nie tak, jak być powinno. I może coś by z tym zrobił, gdyby jeszcze wierzył, że cokolwiek może być tak, jak powinno. Może gdyby nie był tak przyzwyczajony do myśli, że dobrze oznacza dobrze, a jak jest dobrze, to przecież nie powinno się narzekać; może gdyby nie był tak bardzo zmęczony, a w jego pudełku nie było tak ciasno, może wtedy wszystko skończyłoby się inaczej. Czasami o tym myśli, jednak najczęściej zostawia wątpliwości w pustce, w której swobodnie się poruszają, tylko momentami krzycząc i wywołując echo docierające do jego umysłu).  
  
Na ślubnym kobiercu  
  
_Problem zaczyna się, gdy nie zgadzamy się z jego działaniem i próbujemy rozegrać partię po swojemu, ignorując wszelkie reguły._  
  
Kocha Rona i Hermionę, kocha też Ginny i wszystko wydaje się być dobrze, bo skoro kocha tyle osób, to przecież nie może być inaczej. Ślub jest piękny, a Ginny w swojej długiej, prostej sukni zachwyca wszystkich zebranych gości i na zawsze zapisuje się na okładce Proroka jako jedna z najważniejszych panien młodych czarodziejskiego świata. Zmierzają do szczęśliwego zakończenia, wierząc, że po całym chaosie, którego doświadczyli, w końcu do niego dotrą i zostaną w jego spokoju do końców swoich żyć (końców nareszcie nie kreślonych zmiennym palcem nienawiści czyhającej na każdym kroku i wyciągającej po nich swoje chciwe, przepełnione niepewnymi palcami dłonie, które tylko czekały na wyduszenie z nich ostatniego kawałka powietrza, choć prosili, przecież tak bardzo prosili, by tego nie robiły). Idą pewnym krokiem, nauczeni doświadczeniem, bo w końcu na wojnie nie ma miejsca na wahanie ani na miłość, ani na bycie sobą, ani na bycie szczerym ze sobą, ani na bycie szczerym z innymi, na nic, na nic, na nic, na nic, na nic, na nic, NA N I C.  
  
_Wtedy wszystko zaczyna się sypać i nikt nie jest w stanie przewidzieć efektów chaosu wywołanego zaburzeniem schematu._  
  
Na ślubnym kobiercu  
  
W mowie  
  
Rozmawiali wiele razy, jednak w zasadzie trudno było to nazwać rozmowami. Biorąc pod uwagę emocje, jakie przeważały w ich słowach, powinno się mówić o kłótni; myśląc o tonie, w jakich ciskali w siebie obelgami, należało by nazwać to wyzwaniem; jedynie ich uczucia pozostawały niejasne, co pozwalało pomimo wszystkiego nazwać tę wymianę zdań rozmową. Z ich dialogów jednak nic nie wynikało i działo się tak przez wiele lat, aż do szóstego roku, na którym, zmęczeni wyzwaniami i kłótniami, stopniowo uczyli się rozmawiać. Harry nie wie, czy mógłby wskazać konkretny moment, w którym jako zajadli wrogowie zawinęli się w, początkowo kruchy i zbudowany na wątpliwym zaufaniu, kokon przyjaźni, by następnie przeobrazić się w związek. Zapewne działo się to latami i z każdą potyczką obaj nieświadomie brali udział w tej grze; jest jednak w stanie wskazać moment świadomości tego, co się dzieje i który z całą pewnością stanowiłby najlepszą odpowiedzieć na takie pytanie. Moment, w którym zobaczył Dracona płaczącego w łazience i w którym zrozumiał, że zaklęcia, którymi w siebie rzucają mają niewiele wspólnego z faktycznym zamiarem zranienia drugiej osoby i zdecydowanie bliżej im do wściekłości podszytej rozpaczą, którą coraz częściej czuli na widok swoich nieb przesłoniętych burzowymi chmurami. Moment, w którym zrozumiał, że wszystkie te lata nie były tym, czym się wydawały i że natychmiast musi to zmienić (po gryfońsku działając, zanim pomyśli, w czasie, w którym nie było jeszcze może ani zmęczenia, a jego pudełko wciąż miało szpary przy niedokładnie zaklejonych zagięciach). Moment, w którym upuszczona różdżka odbiła się głośno od zimnych kafelków w łazience, krzycząc, że ma dość wyzwań i kłótni i może najwyższy czas porozmawiać.  
  
Zszokowany wzrok Dracona, gdy zrozumiał, że to nie pułapka, towarzyszył większości ich początkowych rozmów, stopniowo zmieniając się w akceptację i zadowolenie, by w końcu dojść do zaufania, pozbywając się po drodze wszelkich wątpliwości, lęków i błysków oznaczających ciągłe hamowanie odruchów wyuczonych przez te lata. Odruchów, które na widok wyciągniętej dłoni zmuszały do natychmiastowego powtórzenia gestu, dodając do niego różdżkę skierowaną w serce przeciwnika. Odruchów, które na widok otwierających się ust szykowały cały pakiet obronny zawierający w sobie manipulację, perfekcyjną linię obrony i niekończące się ataki, zdające mnożyć się z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem. Odruchów niepozwalających na otworzenie się przed drugą osobą, na zbliżenie się, na czucie, na kochanie i na życie, czyli wszystkich, które tworzyły Malfoya i które sprawiały, że Draco każdego dnia umierał coraz bardziej. Odruchów, które uznawały Harry’ego za niechybną zgubę i które Harry uznał za prowadzące Dracona do niechybnej zguby, wskutek czego chłopak został postawiony przed wyborem pełnym sprzeczności i którego konsekwencje byłyby zapewne zupełnie inne, gdyby nie prosty kawałek drewna leżący na zimnej podłodze, krzyczący do niego, żeby, na litość, choć raz okazał litość sobie i pozwolił się podnieść, bo to może być jego ostatnia szansa. Podszedł więc i w milczeniu podając Harry’emu jego różdżkę, podał mu również samego siebie. Nie na tacy, niepewnie, w każdej chwili gotowy do wykrzyczenia zaklęcia rozbrajającego, gdyby jednak mieli wrócić do walki.  
  
Zamiast tego uczą się rozmawiać.  
  
W myśli  
  
Przez dłuższy czas Harry nie wie, jak powinien określać Dracona. _Partner_ , _ukochany_ czy _kochanek_ nie wydają się ani trochę odpowiednie. Finalnie dochodzi do wniosku, że nie chce określać go wcale, nawet w swojej głowie; rzeczywistość stwarza dla nich wystarczająco ram i ograniczeń i Harry nie chce być przyczyną ani twórcą kolejnych słów zmuszających Dracona do czegokolwiek. Słów, które w praktyce w ogóle się nie liczą. Liczą się tylko oni i to, że chłopak nie opuszcza jego myśli, a Harry nie próbuje go do tego zmusić, ciesząc się jego stałą obecnością, która często zastępuje mu rozsądek, zdolność logicznego myślenia czy nawet błędnik, ustawiając go w idealnie prostej pozycji i pozwalając iść dalej. Napełnia go pewnością i chęcią do zrobienia kolejnego kroku nawet w trakcie najcięższych dni, z każdą chwilą zmieniając je w coraz lepsze lub przynajmniej trwając w nich wraz z nim, gdy poprawa jest niemożliwa do osiągnięcia. Właśnie dlatego Harry pomimo wszystkich uprzedzeń Harry czasem nazywa Dracona, nie określając jednak jego samego, a jedynie uczucie, jakie do niego żywi, co wydaje mu się dość sprawiedliwe.  
  
Jedno uczucie dla jednego człowieka, który jako jedyny wzbudza w nim tę jedną odmianę, która liczy się najbardziej.  
  
Żartuje  
  
Przebywanie z Draconem różni się od jego dotychczasowego życia pod każdym względem, zarazem będąc zaskakująco znajome, zupełnie jakby było tym, czego do tej pory nieświadomie szukał. I choć wciąż uwielbia Rona, z którym może wygłupiać się godzinami, dopiero przy Draconie poznaje uniwersalność żartów, które, rzucane sarkastycznym tonem mógłby pomylić z obrazą, gdyby nie znał go tak dobrze i nie widział rozbawionych ogników w jego oczach, tylko czekających na podjęcie przynęty i wdania się w słowną przepychankę. Żartują, a raczej kpią, ironizują i sarkastycznie komentują wszystko, nie znajdując tematów tabu i Harry z zaskoczeniem zauważa, jak naturalnie mu to przychodzi i jak wielką przyjemność sprawia mu to ich wyzłośliwianie się, na tyle mocne, by wciąż mogli być uznawani za wrogów przez osoby nieznające prawdy, przy jednoczesnej świadomości przyjemności, jaką z tej powierzchownie ostrej wymiany zdań czerpie druga osoba. Czasem wydaje mu się, że sarkazm Dracona jest jedyną rzeczą, która trzyma go przy zdrowych zmysłach i pozwala nabrać dystansu do siebie, problemów i innych ludzi, dając możliwość nabrania oddechu, nie oddalając się na tyle, by stracić z nimi kontakt. Świadomość, że Draco stanowi dla niego odpowiednik latania, dopełniając je obecnością drugiego człowieka uderza go, gdy idą przez błonia i mocno zaskakuje, zmuszając do podzielenia się nią z chłopakiem, który bez wahania odparowuje:  
\- Potter, jeśli to jest sugestia do przelecenia cię, to naprawdę twoje teksty na podryw są na poziomie jeszcze niższym od twojej elokwencji. Udajmy więc, że tego nie słyszałem, bo świadomość istnienia tak głębokiego dna mogłaby spowodować nieodwracalne zmiany w psychice, a nawet w obecnym stanie ledwo z tobą wytrzymuję.  
Okrasza to wszystko krzywym uśmiechem i niby od niechcenia sięga po jego dłoń, najpierw delikatnie naznaczając swoim dotykiem jej środek, by płynnie przejść do okrążania opuszkami jego paznokci, finalnie ściskając lekko jego palce. Idą dalej, nie wracając więcej do tematu i odczuwając szczęście, jakiego żaden z nich dotąd nie doświadczył i w istnienie jakiego przestali wierzyć lata temu.  
  
Nie dba  
  
Gdy mówi swoim przyjaciołom o uczuciu, jakim darzy blondyna, obserwującego go teraz uważnie z końca Wielkiej Sali, na chwilę zapada cisza (nie licząc krztuszenia się Rona i _wypij to i to już_ powtarzanego przez Hermionę przy akompaniamencie walenia chłopaka po plecach), która poprzedza serię niedowierzających pytań ( _Naprawdę?_ Nie, to taki żart z okazji poniedziałku, smacznego śniadania), oskarżeń ( _On na pewno chce cię wykorzystać!_ To akurat robi dość często, rzucając uprzednio _Muffliato_ na Pokój Życzeń) i pełnych oburzenia wyrzutów ( _To Malfoy!_ Moment, w którym nie wypada mu okazać sztucznego zszokowania). Harry cierpliwie odpowiada, wyjaśnia i tłumaczy, nie unikając trudnych pytań, zarazem nie wchodząc w zbyt intymne szczegóły. Choć ze względów bezpieczeństwa informuje o tym tylko kilka osób, denerwuje się tym, jak zareagują, to jednak nie waha się ani przez chwilę.  
Draco, który z oczywistych przyczyn (jest wojna, nie zapominaj o tym, bo choć czasem ci się to udaje, gdy jest tak dobrze, musisz pamiętać, zawsze pamiętać, bo wojna wymaga stałej uwagi i wiecznego skupienia) nie może poinformować praktycznie nikogo ze swojego domu, nie ufając nikomu oprócz Pansy, waha się jednak i, co z pozoru zupełnie nie pasuje, a co w rzeczywistości (pomimo starań Harry’ego) stanowi wciąż za silną podstawę jego istoty, boi się. Głównie odrzucenia, ale też niebezpieczeństwa, jakie to za sobą ciągnie i tego (wciąż tego, pomimo jeszcze usilniejszych starań Harry’ego), że w gruncie rzeczy ich reakcja będzie adekwatna i nie tylko nie powinien się spodziewać niczego innego, ale wręcz na to nie zasługuje, tak samo jak na Harry’ego czy jego zaufanie.  
Tym razem to Harry jest tym, który utrzymuje przy zdrowych zmysłach, powtarzając, że gdyby Draco z nich korzystał, zamiast poddawać się irracjonalnym lękom, wiedziałby, że Harry’ego nie interesuje, czy inni zaakceptują to, co między nimi jest. Oczywiście wolałby, żeby tak było, ale nawet jeśli nie zrozumieją, to nie oni powinni rozumieć, tylko Draco. Rozumieć i obiecać mu, teraz i na zawsze, że bez względu na to, co się stanie, zawsze będzie pamiętał, kim jest dla Harry'ego i ile dla niego znaczy, i że to się nigdy nie zmieni.  
  
Draco obiecuje.  
  
Nie chce  
  
Pomimo ogromnych chęci nie może zignorować coraz gęstszego powietrza, które oblepia jego ciało, zwiększającego się stężeniem zagrożenia ani narastającej z każdym wschodem słońca ciemności nakładającej się na każdy promień, tworząc cienie, które coraz częściej towarzyszą im w codzienności i które stawiają rzeczywistość w innym świetle, kradnąc je i poddając wszystko i wszystkich w wątpliwość. Harry nie chce wojny; boi się nawet myśleć o podjęciu ryzyka, które mogłoby doprowadzić go do uwięzienia na ziemi bez możliwości latania, ale nie chce też życia w stałym lęku i drżenia każdej nocy ze strachu zamiast z przyjemności. Rzeczywistość zresztą nie pozostawia mu wyboru i, stawiając na szali całe swoje życie, a przede wszystkim (co przeraża go na tyle, że po raz pierwszy od dawna zapomina, jak się oddycha, i trzymając go ciasno w objęciach, musi próbować nauczyć się tego ponownie) życie Dracona, rusza na wojnę, mając nadzieję, że ciężar nieustającego deszczu nie przeważy, pozbawiając jego życie równowagi i powietrza, którego w tej ciemnej wodzie, z całą pewnością nie pochodzącej z nieba, stale mu brakuje.  
  
Szanuje  
  
Gdy Draco oznajmia, że zamierza odpowiedzieć na list swojego ojca i dołączyć do bitwy po drugiej stronie, po raz pierwszy kłócą się aż tak poważnie. Gdyby mieli czas, być może nie odzywaliby się do siebie parę dni, jednak wojna pozbawia ich nawet tego. Obrzucają się więc wyzwiskami, zarzutami, zaklęciami, a na końcu nawet pierwszymi lepszymi przedmiotami, które wpadną im w ręce. Argumentacja Dracona jest sensowna i Harry nie może zaprzeczyć, że po śmierci Snape’a potrzebują podwójnego agenta, a poza tym jego odmowa mogłaby ściągnąć na nich więcej nieszczęścia niż zgoda; nie zaprzecza więc, ale nie zgadza się całym sobą, co wyraźnie okazuje, rozbijając wazon kilka centymetrów od głowy Dracona i doprowadzając go do wściekłości, skutkującej kolejną serią zaklęć i wyzwisk. Początkowo walczą ze sobą, a później wspólnie, doszczętnie demolując Pokój Życzeń i wyładowując tyle złości, ile tylko się da. Gdy w końcu opadają z sił, zmęczeni i zrezygnowani, rozmawiają tak długo, aż Harry przyznaje, że powinien pojechać. I choć szanuje jego decyzję i osąd, całkowicie mu ufając (zawsze i wszędzie, czasem za coś, ale zazwyczaj pomimo wszystkiego), do końca utrzymuje swoją niezgodę, najpierw oświadczając mu to krzykiem, by następnie wymamrotać to w jego usta, które bada językiem, bojąc się, że robi to po raz ostatni, i zaznaczyć paznokciami na jego plecach, które pomimo całego otaczającego ich mroku i zła wciąż pozostają blade i nieskazitelne; Harry niszczy ich idealność, żłobiąc paznokciami czerwone ścieżki od lędźwi aż po samą szyję i przygotowując go na wojnę, która z każdy zadrapaniem staje się bardziej realna, bardziej prawdziwa i bardziej przerażająca. Chowa głowę w jasne włosy Dracona i, po raz ostatni wdychając jego zapach, próbuje uwierzyć, że jasność tak niezwykła pokona nawet najgłębszą czerń nieba.  
Gdy siedzą razem przez całą noc, rozmawiając i zapewniając się, że będzie dobrze, Harry wspomina wszystkie chwile, za którymi będzie tęsknił i te, o które będzie walczył. Opowiada o nich Draconowi, który słucha, gdy Harry mówi, że  
  
Lubi  
  
te nieliczne momenty, w których nikogo innego nie ma w pobliżu i gdy ich umysły nie są zajęte wojną, strategią czy lękiem, a tylko nimi samymi. Chwile, w których Draco się rozluźnia, pozwalając sobie na chwilową utratę swojej perfekcyjnej kontroli i beztroski śmiech, zdający się nie należeć do niego, gdy leżą razem na trawie, nie robiąc nic niezwykłego poza cieszeniem się obecnością drugiej osoby, co dla Harry’ego jest najbardziej niezwykłą rzeczą, jakiej kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Lubi latać z nim na miotle i ścigać znicz, oburzając się głośno i cicho śmiejąc, gdy Draco próbuje oszukiwać, byle tylko nie przegrać kolejnego zakładu (który w gruncie rzeczy sprawia przyjemność im obu, ale przyznanie się do tego zepsułoby zabawę, dlatego wpadają na siebie, wywijając młynki w powietrzu i udają głęboką rywalizację, w myślach mając tę z pierwszych lat spędzonych w Hogwarcie i ciesząc się, że istnieje już tylko w ich wspomnieniach). Lubi całowanie się późną nocą, na korytarzu,w luce za zbroją, gdy wzrok Dracona jest lekko rozmyty i rozkojarzony (i otwarty, tak bardzo otwarty, gdy pokazuje mu całą swoją duszę i daje całego siebie, tym razem pewnie, bez wahania i na tacy, która w przeciwieństwie do świecznika jest kojąco srebrna i łagodzi wszelkie oparzenia) i moment, w którym jego spojrzenie się wyostrza i Draco delikatnie odsuwa się od Harry’ego, by po szybkim poprawieniu ubrania wlepić ujemne punkty uczniom przebywającym poza dormitorium po ciszy nocnej – oficjalnie za łamanie regulaminu, a w rzeczywistości za przeszkadzanie im w namiętnym spotkaniu, co powoduje, że Harry słuchający tyrady Malfoya o zasadach i słuchaniu się prefektów ledwo powstrzymuje się od śmiechu, za każdym razem utwierdzając się w przekonaniu, że choć nie ma w tym nic prostego, to on nie może nic na to poradzić i po prostu go  
  
Kocha  
  
Kocha Rona i Hermionę, kocha też Ginny i wszystko wydaje się być dobrze, bo skoro kocha tyle osób, to nie może być inaczej.  
Draco każe mu na nowo zrozumieć miłość; odbiera mu jedyną pewną rzecz w jego życiu i każe się jej uczyć po raz kolejny, choć sam nie ma o niej pojęcia i początkowo idzie mu jeszcze gorzej niż Harry'emu. Żaden z nich nie przejmuje się tym, wytaczając nowe ścieżki zaufania i miłości na zmianę z cienkimi ścieżkami śliny prowadzącymi od delikatnych włosków powyżej talii aż do ust, które zawsze chcą jeszcze i jeszcze, tak jakby wszystkie nauki i odpowiedzi dało się po prostu wyssać i nasycić się nimi na zawsze, trwając w stanie leniwej sytości. Ich głód jednak nigdy nie gaśnie i wszystkie pytania wybuchają na nowo, co prowadzi do dalszych odkryć i prób znalezienia odpowiedzi, choćby tych schowanych w najgłębszych zakamarkach ciała i duszy.  
  
_Czasem jednak, zanim zdążymy nauczyć się jego sposobów, sami zaczynamy działać i przesuwamy nasz schemat, naciągając go do granic możliwości i mając nadzieję, że pomimo wszystkiego akurat nam się uda, choć powodzenie zazwyczaj graniczy zarówno z możliwościami wszechświata, jak i cudem._  
  
  
_(Tym razem się udało)._  
  
_(Tak im się przynajmniej wydaje)._


End file.
